


Blue & Orange Romance

by VampirePaladin



Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual Hero/Villian Ship, F/M, Nothing says "I Love You" like tracking devices & hidden cameras & bugs, strapped to an operating table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Kara and Lex Jr's relationship isn't black and white, it's blue and orange.





	Blue & Orange Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).

She had been to this world a few times. There was a Superman here, a Clark Kent. There was a Batman. There was even a Flash, though this Barry Allen was adorably inexperienced. There were names she didn’t know like Aquaman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Shazam. Kara had avoided letting herself be known to the supers native to this world. She hadn’t seen or heard of a Supergirl and so she didn’t want to interfere openly.

Kara had mostly escaped notice.

A sonic device hit her straight on, at full power, disorienting Kara and making her fall to the ground, spewing up a cloud of dust. She wiped her skirt off as she stood up. Standing there was Lex Luthor Jr. 

He was the one that had noticed her presence.

“How’d you know I was back?” Kara asked.

“Most wait for a call or a letter, but it is known that goddesses are fickle beings that can’t be trusted. So, to learn of their descent from the heavens matters must be taken into one’s own hand.”

Kara followed the sometimes circular speech patterns that Lex used. “You put a tracking device on me.”

She approached him, stepping firmly and with power. Kara grabbed him by the front of his suit and kissed him. 

Kara knew she shouldn’t be doing this. She’d tangled with her world’s Lex Luthor and the one she was snogging had succeeded in killing this world’s Superman. Kara knew she should hate him, should anonymously drop him off at the nearest police station.

Instead, with her superspeed she disrobed the two of them, and pushed him to the ground, her hand going onto his penis, stroking it until it was hard, and when it was she lowered herself onto it, rocking her hips as he thrust into her over and over again.

It was as she hit her climax that she realized she was feeling weaker. Kara looked to her hand and saw the sickly glow of kryptonite poisoning. She didn’t have time to speak before she blacked out.

When Kara woke up, she was strapped down to a cold metal operating table, still naked.

Lex stepped in, a cart of sex toys of his own design. Some of them she couldn’t even guess the uses of, though she was sure she’d find out soon enough. 

All of this was a normal date between Kara and Lex.


End file.
